


Our (Not So) Guilty Affair

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi has always had feelings for each other, but they got married to two women instead. Now their seeing each other behind their wives backs but they couldn't care less. Then, completions come up, threatening to drive them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our (Not So) Guilty Affair

"Fuck! Levi- nhg- ah AH!" Eren screamed as he climaxed. Levi thrusted his hips five more times and he followed, coming inside Eren. Eren slid off of his lover and laid on top of him as they both caught their breath. "Doing it on your couch was a bad idea." Eren chuckled.

"It's OK, I'll throw the cushions in on a speed cycle." Levi reached over and checked the time on his phone, he sighed. "We should get cleaned up, they should be coming back soon." Eren nodded, picked up his clothes, and went to take a quick shower. Levi washed the covers of his couch cushions and went to take a shower after Eren. They opened the windows, put the couch back together, and flopped down on it. Eren held up his hand and looked up at his wedding ring, he let out a sad sigh and threw his arm over his face.

"Why did we get married Levi?"

"So we wouldn't be disappointments, so we wouldn't be fuck ups."

"What's the real reason why we got married?" Levi sighed.

"Because your old man was a phobe and set you up with a girl, Kenny was the same." Eren sighed and let out a frustrated groan. 

"Fuck this, fuck this shit, fuck my dad, fuck Kenny, fuck all of this, I'm so sick of this shit! I'm sick of hiding, I'm sick of being forced to be something I'm not, I'm sick of lying, I'm sick of her!"

"Eren-"

"I'm tried, Levi! I want it to end! Were grown men, we have jobs, incomes, we can do whatever the hell we want, so why can't we say no and be happy together." Eren grabbed Levi's hands.

"Eren-"

"Fuck Levi! We're twenty fucking seven, we-"

"Eren! That's enough!" Eren stopped talking and let go of Levi's hands. He sat back down on the other side of the couch and looked out the window. Levi rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Why do we keep running? We both know we're gay and aren't attracted to women, we both know we're unhappy, we both know how much we hate doing this and how tried each of us are."

"Because, your too nice and can't go against your father, and I'm too scared, terrified really."

"Fuck my dad, fuck the stupid job he's giving me, he's the reason were in this mess, Kenny too." Eren pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them like he did when they were in high school. "If our moms were here, they wouldn't want this, they would want us to be happy."

"Their gone, Eren. They can't help us."

"But if they were here... fuck, Levi." Eren tired to find the right words to say. "We've been loving each other since we were in high school, we've been together ever since. I want to be with you, I want to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want to make love to you and touch you and talk to you without feeling afraid." Eren looked over at Levi who was looking away. "I want to marry you." Levi gasped and covered his mouth, hoping that Eren didn't hear it. His heart started to race. He removed his hand and looked over at Eren who had a serious look on his face. 

"You- you don't mean that do you?" Eren nodded.

"I do." He said. Levi felt tears well up in his eyes, he covered his mouth and looked down.

"Fuck Eren, I want to, I want to so bad!" Eren reached over and hugged Levi.

"Then let's do it, let's pack our shit and leave this place. Let's go to the UK or America or Canada, we can get married there. I can get a new job at a new hospital, and you can continue your writing and your art and I can help you learn English, it's not that hard for us. So let's leave, there's nothing for us here in Germany so-"

"I can't."

"What, why not?"

"Because I can't!" Levi pulled away from the long hug and looked down at his hands.

"Levi, what's wrong?"

"I- we- she- I did-" Levi took shaky breaths. Eren's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, Levi no don't tell me-" Eren grabbed Levi's shoulders and he forced he to look at him. "Levi please." Levi sighed and nodded. Eren let go of him and felt his heart and every thing around him shatter.

"I'm sorry." Levi said sadly.

"Fuck Levi!"

"I tried OK! I fucking tried!"

"Well shit you didn't try hard enough! You couldn't get her on a pill or something?!"

"She won't take pills! Shit, I don't know what happened. I don't want kids, I don't want to be a father!" Levi ran his hands through his hair, clearly stressed out. Eren sighed and tried to calm his own nerves.

"Are you keeping it?"

"It's not my place to decide if she should keep it or not, but yes. We're married and she loves kids, she cried when she found out." Eren slumped into the couch.

"What does this mean, what about us?"

"I don't know Eren, I just don't know anymore."Levi felt useless, he felt scared. He was suppose to be the one with all the answers, he was the one who said they should do this in the first place.

"I'm not stopping this, I love you too much to quit on you. We'll just- we'll just have to find a way." They heard the sound of the garage door opening and Eren and Levi scrambled to look casual. They turned on the TV, wiped their eyes, and calmed their nerves. Their wives entered, talking and giggling, when they reached the living room they saw their husbands and stopped.

"Eren, there's great news," Eren's wife started. "Did Levi tell you yet?"

"I know, congrats!" Eren put on his best fake smile and got up to hug Levi's wife. She squealed and hugged back. The four of them spent the next two hours talking about baby names, guessing the birthday, stupid things like that. Eren and his wife had to leave and Levi and his wife saw them out. Before they left, Eren hugged Levi and his wife one more time. When he hugged Levi he whispered in his ear the only words he could understand in English. "I love you." He quickly left a stunned Levi. Levi felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Levi wiped his eyes and looked at his wife.

"Nothing," he put on his best fake smile and looked at his wife. "I'm just really happy for us, that's all." She smiled back and kissed her husband.

"Me two." She said before pulling him inside. 

"Eren, when will we have kids?" She asked him over dinner that night.

"Huh? Oh, um, do you really think now's the time to have children?" Eren asked his wife.

"I know it's out of the blue but, we've been married for four years, and they looked so happy today." She sighed happily and closed her eyes, remembering the look on her best friend's face when she told her the big news. 

"Yeah, well- um- do you really want a kid now? I mean, were still young and we have our whole life ahead of us, I'm sure we can wait to have children." Eren looked for another good excuse. "After all, kids are a handful, goodbye sex and free time am I right." Eren forced a laugh, trying to pass off what he said as a joke.

"Hm, your right, after all, I still wanna see Spain and I can't do that if I'm blowing chucks every morning." She got up and sat in Eren's lap, she pressed her lips against his. "And, I can't give up sex, not yet." Eren put on his best seductive smile and she kissed him again. But on the inside, he was revolted, disgusted. The parts of a female made him sick, having sex with this women made him sick. The only way he got off was by thinking of Levi, that's how he made it through it. Levi moaning, Levi touching him, Levi, only Levi. He needed Levi.

Eren Jaeger: I miss you

Levi looked at the last message that was sent in the Facebook chat. Levi sighed, after his wife started showing Levi had less and less time to be with Eren. They were three months into this nightmare and were desperate to see each other.

Levi Ackerman: I'm home alone for the next hour and a half

Eren Jaeger: I'll find a way to be there, wait for me

Eren logged out of Facebook and Levi waited, hoping he would come. He watched the clock on his laptop, ten mintues pasted, then fifteen, then twenty, twenty-two, a knock at the door. Levi got up and rushed to the front door, when he opened the door he was embraced by Eren. Levi pulled Eren inside and kissed him. "God I missed you." Eren placed his hand in Levi's cheek.

"I know, I did to."

"Jesus Eren, this is so hard. When I saw that bump I almost ran to the bathroom and threw up. I can't keep doing this, I'm so disgusted with myself. Sometimes I want to take a knife and kill that thing myself."

"Whoa, Levi you can't mean that?"

"I do!" Levi covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his tears. "I hate this, I hate this so fucking much."

"Hey, hey look at me." Eren removed Levi's hands and looked into his eyes. "We can do this, OK. It's not the end of the world." Eren kissed Levi again, it was warm and passionate.

"Make me forget Eren. I want to forget." Eren nodded and they went upstairs to the bedroom and got in the same bed Levi and his wife slept in. Somewhere during their time together, they heard the sound of the garage door opening. Eren and Levi looked at each other with wide eyes, if she saw them like this, Eren balls deep in Levi, everything will be over. "Shit." Levi looked around, looking for a place for Eren to hide, but he couldn't be seen either with the state he was in. "The bathroom, go and turn on the shower." Eren pulled out and hurried into the bathroom. Levi quickly checked the state of the sheets, there was a little pre-cum on them, but it was hard to see. He picked up their clothes and jumped into the shower with Eren and waited, hoping that she would leave soon.

"Levi?" Her voice came through the door. Levi looked at a fearful Eren and cleared his voice.

"Hi honey, what are you doing home?"

"I left my lunch. Why is Eren here, where is he?"

"He went to the store around the corner, he'll be back."

"OK... then why are you in the shower?"

"I got dirty." Levi quickly replied.

"Oh, well OK, I'm leaving, tell Eren I said hi."

"Will do." They waited, they waited for her to leave, they waited for the garage door to open and close, they waited until they were sure she was gone. Eren slid down the wall and took deep breathes.

"Holy shit, holy shit we were almost caught, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit."

"Eren, I can't, I don't want to-" Levi hugged himself. Eren got up and hugged him, Levi softly cried into Eren, the running water muffling the noise. Levi finished crying quickly wiped his eyes.

"You, um- you wanna continue?" Eren asked looking down at them both, they were still hard.

"No, I'm not in the mood." Eren sighed and grabbed them both and started to pump.

"These aren't going away anytime soon, let's just take care of them now." Levi didn't do or say anything. He didn't moan or cry out in pleasure, he pressed his face into his boyfriend's neck, and let him work.

The following week, Eren walked down the halls of the hospital to lunch, he was stressed and unhappy, but he didn't let that get in the way of his work. He enjoyed helping people and he greeted his patents warmly. "Eren?" Eren's heart skipped a beat and he stopped walking. He turned around and looked at his father. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, just hungry."

"Hm, ok, Levi's here by the way." Eren's heart stopped.

"What? Why? Where is he?" 

"Calm down, Eren, he's fine. He's here with his wife for a check up." Eren felt his heartbeat slow.

"Oh, OK. Where are they, I want to see them."

"Room 238."

"Thank you." Before Eren could move his father said something else.

"Eren, how are you and Levi doing?" His father looked at him with that look, that look that was able to make Eren piss himself if his father wanted him to. That look that said, 'make one wrong move, and I have every right to kill you'.

"We're fine, We've just haven't hung out as much with his wife being pregnant, that's all. Now, excuse me." Eren hurried past his father and to the second floor. He reached his room just in time as Levi and his wife walked out.

"Eren, hi." She greeted him. Eren put on his perfect fake smile.

"Hi, you look good. How's the baby?"

"Oh," she placed a hand on her small bump. "It's going good," she giggled. "I'll be going into my second term soon."

"That's wonderful, you'll be able to find out the gender soon too, I'm happy for you." He patted Levi's shoulder. "How are you doing man? Holding up?"

"Haha, yeah." Levi forced a laugh. She pulled Levi's hand.

"Levi let's go, I'm starving." She tugged his sleeve. Levi looked at Eren and shrugged, Eren smiled and let them go. As they walked off Levi turned around and Eren mouthed the words. Levi turned back around and mentally sighed. He looked down at her hand that was holding his, he looked at the disgusting bump she had. He looked at the bathroom that they had just past, and used every muscle in his body to not dash inside.

Levi Ackerman: When can we meet?

Eren Jaeger: I don't know

Levi Ackerman: Well can we do it soon? She's driving me crazy and she won't let me go anywhere

Eren Jaeger: I have an idea

Eren Jaeger: "Double date" to the movies, we can sneak away to get popcorn and make an excuse saying that the lines were long

Levi Ackerman: Let's do it, tomorrow night, you better not fucking bail on me

Levi Ackerman has left the chat

Eren smiled, he hadn't seen Levi in a long time, not since he saw him in the hospital. It had been a month and a half and Levi's wife was now five month pregnant. Eren's marriage wasn't going as well. His wife was suspecting him of cheating, she hasn't said anything about it, but she was watching him. Eren made sure to be extra careful around her, the last thing he wanted to do was piss off a detective. He told her about their plans and she agreed. The next night they met Levi and his wife at the movies. The wives had deiced to see a new chick flick called The Choice together, they knew their husbands wouldn't want to see the movie and they decided to be nice to them for once. They left Eren and Levi to see Deadpool. Levi and Eren were surprised at the last minute decision, but were happy and grateful that they were able to be alone. Deadpool had a started earlier and had a shorter run time, Eren and Levi rushed into the theater and found their seats just as the movie started, holding hands as the movie played. When the movie ended, they had half an hour to themselves. Levi pulled Eren out of the theater and into his car. Levi drove to the back to the theater and to a dark place. He climbed into Eren's lap and they made out in the car. "God I missed you, it feels like ages."

"Shit, me two, let's never be apart for that long again." He pressed his lips against Levi's and Levi started to grind his hips. Eren pushed Levi away. "Shit Levi no, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because our wives are inside the theater and how are you going to explain the smell of sex in your car." Levi frowned and slide off of Eren.

"Fuck, fine." He started the car again.

"What? We can keep making out."

"If we do that again I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." Eren sighed and slumped down in his seat. Levi drove to the front of the theater and the waited for their wives at the front doors. They said nothing to each other, Levi just looked down at his phone and Eren watched him.

"Levi, I think-"

"Hey boys!" She called, Eren looked up at his wife. "How was the movie?"

"Awesome, really funny, full of gore and action."

"Eren, please don't talk about blood." Levi's wife said. She looked at Levi who didn't say anything to her. "Levi, is something wrong?" Before he could answer her Eren patted him on the back.

"He's a little sick from the popcorn, you should get him to bed." He smiled. They left, Levi with his wife and Eren with his. Before leaving Eren whispered those same words and Levi, in very shaky English, said them back. Eren's heart skipped a beat and he watched them leave. He wanted to hug him, he wanted to kissed him and hold his hand and sprint to the car and ran away, but he knew he couldn't. The car ride home was silent, she looked out the window as Eren drove."You OK?" Eren asked her. She turned her head and looked at him with a new face. She was cold, daggers shot out of her eyes and at him, she was ready to do something to him, Eren didn't know what. "You gonna say something or are you going to bite my head off?" She looked back out the window and Eren kept driving. When they got home Eren took off his coat.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Eren's heart stopped, he froze for a moment before turning around and facing her. He felt his stomach bubble and the popcorn and soda rise up. No, he can't throw up, he had to do anything but throw up. He had to act happy, he had to hug and kiss his wife and pick her up and spin her around like normal couples did. He had to- he had to- he had to run to the guest bathroom, lift up the toilet seat, and vomit into the toilet. She watched him as he did it. He felt disgusted, he felt angry and ashamed, he got a women pregnant, he was going to be a father. "Hm, so that's how you feel?"

"What, no I'm sorry, it's just all the popcorn I had."

"I had that popcorn and I'm fine."

"Baby I'm happy really I-"

"I'm not pregnant." She said before walking upstairs. "You can sleep on the couch tonight!" She called out before slamming their bedroom door shut. Eren said nothing and stood their with his mouth open. He didn't feel angry or shocked or sad, he felt relived. His legs carried him to the couch and he flopped down and tired to process what had just happened. He chuckled, then he covered his mouth and laughed into his hands. 

"Holy shit, holy shit that was a huge bullet I just dodged." He thought. Eren pulled out his phone and texted Levi, he had to see him. The text was short and had little to no detail, and it worried Levi. Levi hurried into his car and drove away with saying a word to his wife. The thing that should've gave it away was the location, but Levi hurried to the hotel and ran to the room number Eren gave him. Levi knocked on the door and called Eren's name once before Eren pulled him into the dimly lit room and kissed his lover. "Hey," he said in a calm voice.

"Eren, holy shit you bastard you scared me. What the hell is going on?"

"She told me she was pregnant," Eren smiled. "And it was all a lie." He singed and kissed Levi again. Levi pushed away from Eren and wiped his mouth of the spit they briefly swapped.

"So your telling me, that you called me out here just to tell me that? Shit Eren I was worried sick." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said in a playful voice. "But I was so happy that I needed to see you." He kissed Levi's cheek.

"Fuck you." Levi smashed his lips onto Eren's and they stumbled over to the bed without breaking the kiss. After two hours of love making, Eren checked his phone. Text messages, phone calls, all from her. Eren got worried and read the first message. 

"Holy shit, Levi, we have to get to the hospital, now!" Eren moved Levi off of him and got out of bed, looking for his pants.

"What? Eren, what happened?" Eren looked at Levi.

"Levi, it's your baby." Levi's eyes widen, and he fell back on the bed.

"Levi, I'm sorry." Levi burst into laughter. He covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I'm sorry," he said between giggles. "I know I shouldn't laugh, I know this is horrible but... I'm just so happy." Eren shook his head, but he was also guilty, just earlier he was laughing at a fake pregnancy. They checked out of the hotel and drove to the Jaeger family hospital. They went to Levi's wife's room where Eren's wife was waiting outside. 

"Is she OK?" Was the first thing Eren asked her, she said nothing. "Still not talking to me, this is serious-" She cut him off by slapping him on the face. She was angry, pissed.

"How could you, both of you? We know what you did today, behind the movie theater, now, the baby." She started to cry. Eren looked at Levi, it was time to come clean. Levi nodded and sighed, Eren grabbed her hand.

"Come with us, we can't talk here." The all left the hospital and got into Eren's car. They came clean, they told her everything, how they didn't love them, the affair they were having, their plans to leave. She was shocked, but she said nothing and listened, when they were done she only nodded.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea-"

"It's not your fault, if I hadn't told my dad, I would've never met you and you would be happy with someone else."

"It's their faults that were in this mess," Levi said from the back seat. "Your dad and Kenny, god I hate them both." Levi looked at her. "We really are sorry, we feel very guilty for lying to you."

"But I'm not guilty for what I did, I love Levi, more then you know." Eren told her.

"So, now what?" She asked him.

"I want a divorce, then I'm leaving the country with Levi, and I'm not taking no for an answer dammit." Levi looked up, he knew that last part was for him. "I love Levi, I've loved him for over ten years, were going to get married once were gone. We would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." She nodded.

"I understand, I just- I feel so bad. All this time, four years, and I never saw how unhappy you were, both of you."

"Hey, it's ok, I've pretty much perfected the art of faking happiness." Eren forced out a laugh but she didn't laugh back.

"Stop it, I know that was fake," she sighed. "You two should get going, I'll tell her, I'm sure she'll understand Levi."

"Thank you," Levi said. "Really, it means a lot to us."

"Yeah yeah," she got out of the car and looked back at them. "Now go and be happy, I'm proud of you, really."

Luck was on Eren and Levi's side. In one week, Eren was quickly able to transfer to a new hospital in England and they both found a new home, a loft in a downtown area. Levi's wife fully understood their situation, she was devastated about the baby and losing her husband, but she knew life happened and this was right, she was happy to let him go. The divorce happened quickly and smoothly in under an hour and boxes were quickly packed. The movers came to haul everything away including the cars, and the next night Eren and Levi was ready to go to the airport. Every trace of them was gone, they had deleted their social media accounts, changed their addresses, credit cards, phone numbers and carriers. They made sure that Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman were no longer German citizens and that no one would ever find them. The Uber arrived, they thanked their ex-wives one last time, and got into the car and went to the airport. As they waited for the plane to take off, Eren noticed that Levi wasn't as happy as he was. "You OK?" Eren asked him. "You don't seem that happy." Levi sighed and continued to look out the window.

"It's Kenny, he's been on my mind. It's just... you don't know him like I do Eren, he's a dangerous man."

"Hey, look at me."Eren turned Levi around and creased his cheek as he looked in his eyes. "I don't care about that sperm donor that I refuse to call my father, or that bastard Kenny. All I care about right now is you, us, and how much I love you. And if that asshole were to ever come after you, I swear to god I will walk to the fiery depths of hell and back just to find you and bring you back home. I love you, Levi Ackerman, and I will never let anything come between us again."

"I love you two, Eren Jaeger, and I'm so, unbelievable, happy that I'm marrying you." And they both shared a long, and passionate kiss as the airplane took off and disappeared into the night sky.


End file.
